kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebeee
Bumblebeee was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on 48:13. It was released as the second single off the album on 3 August 2014. Background Described by Serge as a "Beastie Boys dub with a sort of Zeppelin, Rage Against The Machine chorus", Bumblebeee was the first song that was written for the album and reportedly got its title from the buzzing sound that starts the song.Q Magazine, February 2014Think Pink: Kasabian annotate their album artwork Speaking to NME, Serge elaborated that he was inspired to write the song after attending an Africa Express gig.Kasabian: 'Bumblebee' Was The Starting Gun Of '48:13' Bumblebeee is about the band's connection with their fans, and was written to "create moshpits all over the world."NME, 18 January 2014Sergio Pizzorno's guide to Kasabian's 48:13 Live Bumblebeee was debuted live as the new set opener at the first gig of the 48:13 Tour in Paris on 30 April 2014 and has remained there since. It is occasionally preceded by Shiva or another intro, but always starts with the long note at the end of Shiva, leading seamlessly into Bumblebeee. It has also been performed in several acoustic sessions. Video The Bumblebeee video, for which Kasabian enlisted the help of their fans, was shot in Paris on 5 and 6 June 2014.Video shoot for Bumblebeee: get involved It was directed by Alex Courtes, who already directed the official Shoot The Runner video as part of the directing duo Alex and Martin. The video was accidentally published too early on 23 July 2014 and deleted a few hours later. It was officially released on 27 July 2014. Quotes Releases Albums *48:13 CD Album *48:13 CD/DVD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) *48:13 Pink Album Promo CD *48:13 White Album Promo CD Singles *Bumblebeee Promo CD *Bumblebeee 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE93) Live releases Audio *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Get them a message, a message from me I'm caught up in love and I'm in ecstasy What can I do now when nothing's the same And all that I know I wanna do it again Well tell me now Life is so simple when you are with me 'Cause when we're together I'm in ecstasy I'm in ecstasy I'm in ecstasy I'm in ecstasy All you pretty things Get on board this mothership I said all you got to be Is ready for action, baby Don't think I'm twisted, as a matter of fact Welcome you now to the second act Where I fight off robots and the men in the suits Wear out the soles of your monkey boots Well tell me now Can't get enough of the sunshine Can't get enough of the moonlight And all the colours that are coming on strong Trying to hold on, trying to hold on Can't get enough of the oceans Can't get enough of the mantra All we will ever feel is ecstasy We're in ecstasy We're in ecstasy We're in ecstasy All you pretty things Get on board this mothership I said all you got to be Is ready for action, baby Well tell me now Can't get enough of the sunshine Can't get enough of the moonlight And all the colours that are coming on strong Trying to hold on, trying to hold on Can't get enough of the oceans Can't get enough of the mantra All we will ever feel is ecstasy We're in ecstasy We're in ecstasy We're in ecstasy All you pretty things Get on board this mothership I said all you got to be Is ready for action, baby Ready for action, baby Ready for action, baby References Category:Songs Category:Singles